mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inspiracja, manifestacja
Inspiracja, manifestacja — dwudziesty trzeci odcinek czwartego sezonu i osiemdziesiąty ósmy ogółem. Rarity poprzez skrytykowanie przez lalkarza teatrzyku jej roboty, traci chęć do tworzenia. Spike odnajduje księgę, a w nim zaklęcie, które ma ją przywrócić. Niestety, zaklęcie okazuje się być pechowe i Rarity zaczyna przesadzać ze swoją kreatywnością. Spike jednak boi się powiedzieć co tak naprawdę o tym sądzi. Fabuła Przygotowania thumb|left|Jarmark młodych klaczy i ogierów Odcinek rozpoczyna się przygotowaniami do uroczystości z okazji dnia młodych klaczy i ogierów. Pan i Pani Cake mają stoisko ze słodyczami, a inne dzieciaki biegają i bawią się. Nagle idzie Pinkie Pie krzycząc, że jarmark młodych klaczy i ogierów w Ponyville jest już niemal gotowy. Ma przy sobie dużo baloników w różnych kolorach i kształtach. Widzimy w tle rodziców Rarity – Magnum i Pearl i jej siostrę Sweetie Belle. Pinkie skacze wesoło i w podskokach idzie dalej. Projekt Rarity i duma Tymczasem Rarity szykuje jakiś ważny projekt na jarmark. Magią bierze zrobiony z piór szal i mówi, że mimo, iż dzieciaki są młode, mogą wyglądać olśniewająco. Rarity chwali swoją kreatywność, że wszyscy na jarmarku będą rozmawiać o jej nowym dziele. Mianowicie o teatrze kukiełek ze złota. Spike się jej trochę podlizuje, mówiąc, że skoro Rarity go zrobiła musi być idealny. Jednorożec przyznaje, że gdyby nie pomoc przyjaciół nie mogłaby zrobić tego teatrzyku. Zakłada na Spike szal z piór i mówi: Spike się zawstydza. Rarity podkreśla, że praca nad teatrzykiem trwała długo i było przy nim mnóstwo roboty. Mówi z przekonaniem, że wszystko jest tego warte, bo usłyszą trzy słowa... Poniżenie projektu Lalkarz na jarmarku, owszem, wypowiada trzy słowa. Mówi jednak, że jest to okropne! Nie jest w ogóle do użytku, nie przemieszcza się, nie ma miejsca na jego kukiełki. thumb|Załamana Rarity Odchodzi, a jego kukiełki odwracają się do Rarity. Jednorożec jest bliski płaczu. Spike podchodzi i mówi, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym gadał ten gość. Podkreśla, że projekt Rarity jest idealny, jednak ona wybucha płaczem i ucieka. Rarity traci swoją kreatywność Rarity w butiku nie może powstrzymać swojego płaczu. Odwraca się i wraca do płaczu. Spike stara się pocieszyć ją. Lalkarzowi nie spodobał się projekt "Najlepszy teatr lalek w całej historii teatru lalek lalkarzy", to Rarity może mieć inny wkład w jarmark ogierów i klaczy. Jednorożec początkowo przyznaje mu rację, jednak dochodzi do wniosku, że nie dokończy wszystkiego na czas. Znowu zaczyna płakać i zajadać się lodami. Rarity pada na sofę i zaczyna znowu płakać, a Spike wpadł na pomysł. Spike szuka rozwiązania Spike wybiera się do starego, opuszczonego zamku Księżniczek. Tam w bibliotece szuka rozwiązania, a z nim jest Sowalicja. Spike próbuje znaleźć jakąś książkę, która pomoże Rarity wrócić na jarmark i pomoże odzyskać wenę. Spike stwierdza, że skoro nazwała go "ulubionym smokiem", to jego obowiązkiem jest jej pomóc. Spike dalej szuka zaklęcia. Smok prosi o pomoc Sowalicję. Bierze książkę, a za nią nagle pojawia się właśnie Sowalicja. Spike odkłada książkę i jedzie dalej na drabinie, szukając książki. Tym razem Sowalicja jest na stercie książek. Spike mówi, że to nie dla siebie tylko dla Rarity szuka książki. Odnalezienie tajemniczej księgi thumb|left|No ja tam tylko pożyczam jakąś księgę. Nagle Spike chce wziąć jakąś książkę. Ta, otwiera tajemne przejście do komnaty, w której znajduje się księga. Komnata jest zamknięta na kłódkę. Spike nie wie, o co chodzi, a Sowalicja próbuje mu coś przekazać. Spike roztapia kłódkę i wchodzi do komnaty po schodach. Powoli bierze książkę do pazurów. Nic się jednak nie dzieje, a Sowalicja dalej próbuje coś powiedzieć. Spike mówi, że gdyby nie mógł tego dostać, nie byłoby to takie łatwe. Nagle za nim zaczyna się rozpadać wszystko, a on tego nie widzi. Sowalicja jest zdenerwowana, a Spike idzie sobie spokojnie po schodach, a te za nim się rozpadają. Wtedy Spike czyta nazwę zaklęcia. Spike bezpiecznie dochodzi do drzwi, a Sowalicja oddycha z ulgą. Spike'owi podoba się to zaklęcie i nagle zamyka się komnata. Smok tylko wzrusza ramionami i akcja przenosi się do Butiku Karuzela, gdzie zapłakana Rarity zjada lody. "Inspiracja, manifestacja" thumb|Zielona aura Rarity Spike wchodzi wesoły do butiku, jednak Rarity chce, by wyszedł, ponieważ jest załamana i zapłakana. Smok mówi, że coś jej przyniósł. Rarity na to, żeby nie kolejny kubeł lodów waniliowo-owsianych lub wzmiankę o festiwalu. Spike krzyczy, że przyniósł jej… magię! Na co Rarity odpowiada, że ona już ją posiada. Wyjmuje czekoladki w pudełku w kształcie serca i zaczyna je zjadać. Spike próbuje ją przekonać, by wzięła książkę. Rarity patrzy nietypowo na książkę, ale decyduje się ją wziąć. Zaczyna ją czytać i najwidoczniej wypowiada zaklęcie; W trakcie tego zaklęcia, zielona magia z książki przenika do rogu Rarity. Spike się pyta, czy zadziałało. Tymczasem Rarity ma inną aurę niż zwykle, czyli zieloną. Patrzy na książkę, oczy zaczynają się świecić na zielono i książka staje się bardzo elegancka. Rarity jest uradowana. Pomyślała tylko, by książka była ładniejsza i tak się stało. Po chwili uczyniła to samo ze swoim zwyczajnym szezlongiem, zamieniając go w jego elegantszą wersję. To wszystko zasługa Spike, więc mu za to jednorożec dziękuje. Popędza go, mówiąc, że jak najszybciej muszą znaleźć lalkarza oraz by mogła zaopatrzyć go w najlepszy teatrzyk. Wtedy przystaje w drzwiach i mówi, że raczej jak ona sobie wymarzy i zmów zaczynają świecić się jej zielone oczy.. Rarity poznaje swoje nowe możliwości thumb|Jak tego dokonałam..czary! Spike jest bardzo zadowolony, że Rarity jest szczęśliwa. Idą we dwójkę do lalkarza. Lalkarz wita ją, myśląc, że przyszła na przedstawienie. Musiał zlekceważyć jej porażkę, by zdobyć inny teatrzyk. Rarity jest pewna, że ten, który stworzyła teraz, na pewno mu się spodoba. Lalkarz się odwraca. Najwyraźniej podoba mu się ten teatrzyk. Jest idealny do przemieszczania się i ma dużo miejsca dla kukiełek. Mówi też szczerze, że nie ma pojęcia, jak udało jej się to zbudować w tak krótkim czasie. Potem pyta ją wprost. Rarity raczej nie chce mówić prawdy, jednak Spike prawie to zrobił. Przerywa mu i mówi, że dobra projektantka nie wyjawia swoich sekretów. W drodze powrotnej Rarity dziękuje jeszcze raz Spike'owi za książkę. Spike w końcu proponuje, by oddać książkę do dawnego zamku księżniczek, skoro jarmark dobiegł końca. Rarity początkowo się zgadza, dokonała tego, co chciała. Jednak kiedy wyjmuje książkę, o razu ją chowa i stwierdza, że powinna mieć ją trochę dłużej. Sowalicja próbuje upomnieć Spike Spike zgadza się, żeby Rarity zatrzymała książkę. Żegna się z nią. Na drzewie widzi złą Sowalicję. Patrzy na niego niebyt miłym wzrokiem. Sowalicja najwidoczniej nie rozumie zachowania Spike'a... Czarowanie, czarowanie wszędzie.. thumb|left|Szalona Rarity W butiku karuzela coś jest nie tak. Rarity ciągle wyczarowuje jakieś stroje. Spike idzie ją odwiedzić. Nagle drzwi od butiku nie wytrzymują tylu ubrań i wypadają z zawiasów, powodując, że wszystko wypada na zewnątrz. "Inna" RarityZ nową zieloną magią krzyczy, że bardzo się cieszy z wizyty Spike. Smok wchodzi do środka i widzi… masę, ale to masę ubrań. Zaczyna martwić się o białego jednorożca. Rarity przyznaje się, że nie spała całą noc, tylko tworzyła nowe kreacje. Stworzyła nawet kolekcję na kolejne… 15 sezonów. Nie chciała na tym skończyć. Pomyślała więc, żeby pomóc Ponyville się upiększyć. To wszystko dzięki książce. Jednorożec pyta się czy ją będzie wspierał i oczywiście, by zostawiła sobie książkę na dłużej. Spike znowu się zgadza, a tymczasem zza okna patrzy zła Sowalicja. Przekraczanie granicy thumb|right|Każdy by tak chciał ze starym autem... Rarity i Spike biegają truchtem po Ponyville. Spike proponuje małe śniadanko, jednak jednorożec nie ma na nie czasu. Potem Spike tłumaczy coś o książce, jednak gubi Rarity. Nagle Rarity zatrzymuje się i spogląda na wózek z jabłkami Applejack. Według niej nie ma on w ogóle gustu ani oryginalności. Używa swojej magii, kiedy Applejack bierze jabłko, by sprzedać je klientowi, wózek robi się cały złoty z diamentami. Babcia Smith sądzi, że jej oczy płatają jej figle. Applejack zastanawia się, co się właśnie stało. Rarity jest zachwycona, a Spike proponuje, by zapytać Applejack czy nie chce przemiany wszystkich wozów. Rarity odpowiada, że nie musi się pytać o zgodę, bo przecież każdy uwielbia niespodzianki… zwłaszcza jak są tak piękne! Spike przyznaje jej rację. Rarity próbuje przekonać Spike, żeby nie mówił żadnemu kucykowi o księdze, oraz że Rarity stoi za tymi "przepięknymi niespodziankami". Spike zastanawia się, czemu Rarity wspomniała o trójce. Jednorożec pokazuje, że chodziło jej o Spike'a, ją samą i o księgę. Rarity przytula się do księgi. Spike zaczyna mieć wątpliwości co do jej działania. Rarity upewnia się, że Spike nie powie nikomu o tym, co robi. Spike obiecał to. Rarity tymczasem znów wie doskonale, co ma robić. thumb|left|Oj tam ciężar ważne, że gustownie! Rainbow Dash próbuje odgonić wszystkie chmury, gdy nagle zostaje przebrana w jakiś..elegancki strój. Okazuje się być on ciężki, więc Rainbow traci równowagę w lataniu. Odzywa się w końcu Rarity, która zawsze uważała, że Rainbow Dash przyda się trochę uroku. Szkoda, że dołożyła jej również ciężaru. Uważa też, że zgrabnie porusza się po chmurach. Idą dalej, a Spike uspokaja się i mówi do siebie, że to tylko sukienka. Rainbow spada w końcu na ziemię. Akcja przenosi się do Fluttershy, która sypie ptakom jedzenie. Potem z domku wychodzi mały drozd i Fluttershy pyta się go czy nie wygląda w nim słodko. Nagle ktoś, czyli Rarity zamienia domek w ekskluzywny domek. Dla ptaszka jednak okazuje się być to labirynt i Fluttershy musi nim kierować gdzie ma lecieć. Rarity cieszy się ze swojego pomysłu. Spike oczywiście nadal komplementuje jej pomysły, jednak zastanawia się co myśli o tym drozd. Rarity gardzi tak naprawdę opinią drozda, bo on nie wie, co to znaczy architektura. Ją interesuje tylko opinia Spike'a. On oczywiście znowu się z tym zgadza i dostaje w głowę żołędziem od Sowalicji. thumb|right|Idealny przykład na to, jak wyglądają dania w 5-gwiazdkowych restauracjach Rarity i Spike idą podejrzeć przyjęcie urodzinowe maluchów. Jednorożec uważa je za urocze, jednak przydałoby mu się trochę więcej klasy. Spike znowu podlizuje się. Rarity zmienia przyjęcie na bardziej "sztywne". Zamiast galaretki jest lodowa rzeźba w kształcie łabędzia, zamiast cukierków, słodyczy jest jedzenie jak w 5 gwiazdkowej restauracji, a klaun zamienia się w eleganckiego kelnera. Rarity potem stwierdza, że impreza nie ma tematu przewodniego. Spike jednak powstrzymuje ją. Według niego impreza już jest dobra. Spike w końcu sugeruje jej, by nie przesadzała. Na to ona, że ma rację i trzeba iść gdzie indziej. Zanim jednak pójdzie, zamienia wesołą orkiestrę w poważną, gdzie wśród niej widzimy Octavię. Uważa ona, że na pewno trafi to przyjęcie na stronę gazet. Przychodzi Pinkie Pie z tortem i jest zdziwiona powagą na "imprezie". Chaos w Ponyville thumb|left|Ćwiczę równowagę Rarity spaceruje po centralnej części miasta Ponyville. Krzyczy, że ma jeszcze tyle wspaniałych pomysłów. Tymczasem Sowalicja krzywo patrzy na Spike. Smok proponuje Rarity przerwę, by mogła odpocząć od pomysłów. Rarity jednak nie zamierza przestać, dopóki całe Ponyville nie będzie tak jak w jej kreatywnej wizji. Odwraca się do Spike i zaczyna od niego. Smok ma na sobie strój z kryształów. Rarity znowu jest zadowolona, ale nie wie, że strój po raz kolejny przez nią "utworzony" jest za ciężki. Rarity biegnie przed siebie, by dalej czarować. Nagle przychodzi Twilight Sparkle i krzyczy, że on też! Spike nie wie, o co chodzi. Tłumaczy jej, że chciał wypróbować nowy wygląd. Twilight pyta go czy widział w pobliżu jakiegoś podejrzanego kucyka. Jak wiadomo, chodzi jej o Rarity, jednak Spike zaprzecza, że nie. Siada na nim zła Sowalicja. Twilight rozgląda się, gdy nagle przybiega Pani Burmistrz i informuje ją, że ktoś zamienił ratusz w wielki kryształ i zostały w nim uwięzione dwa kucyki. Twilight rusza, by im pomóc. Sowalicja nadal próbuje przekonać Spike'a, żeby zabrał już książkę. On jednak opiera się. Obiecał, że nikomu nie powie o niej. W końcu dochodzi do niego, że musi powiedzieć prawdę. Boi się jednak, że kiedy powie prawdę i zabierze jej książkę, nie będzie już o nim myślała jak o prawdziwym przyjacielu. Próby przekonania do oddania książki W ratuszu są uwięzione dwa kucyki, z czego jeden to Berry Punch. Ratuje ich jednak Twilight. Spike i Sowialicja wszystko obserwują. Kiedy smok ma już iść do Twili, by powiedzieć jej o książce, tchórzy. Dotrzymał obietnicy i nie chce jej złamać. Sowalicja próbuje go zatrzymać, a on stwierdza, że faktycznie dziwne to było, że o trójce to Rarity mówiła, czyli on, ona i książka. Spike wpada w końcu na genialny pomysł… zabrania książki! Dzięki temu nie będzie mogła rzucać dalej zaklęć, które tylko szkodzą. Sowalicja przewraca oczami. Spike musi tylko znaleźć Rarity, kiedy nagle ktoś krzyczy, że nic nie widzi. Zabranie książki Droga w Ponyville została zamieniona w złoto i promienie słoneczne odbijają się od niej i rażą kucyki, które nic nie widzą. Spike wie, gdzie szukać Rarity. Ona tymczasem cieszy się z drogi ze złota i śmieje się. Spike zakrada się do niej. Sowalicja siada na drzewie. Kiedy Spike już jest bliski zabrania książki, jednak Rarity się odwraca i krzyczy, co on tu robi. Spike próbuje wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. thumb|right|A morał jest tego taki, że kobiety lepiej nie okłamywać, a zobaczycie efekty Rarity w to wierzy i głaszcze go. On się rumieni. Potem jednorożec zastanawia się, na czym to ona skończyła. Przypomina sobie, że miała zrobić złote sceny dla kucyków, kiedy nagle Sowalicja dezorientuje ją, latając koło niej. Spike zabiera w końcu książkę. Rarity nagle go woła, a on z przerażenia… połyka książkę w całości. Rarity sądzi, że w Ponyville wykonała swoje zadanie i należy teraz objechać całą Equestrię, by poznała jej kreatywność. Spike cieszy się, że zabrał jej książkę. Myśli, że bez niej nie będzie mogła czarować. Rarity chce wyczarować rydwany jej pomysłu, po czym śmieje się jak szalona. Spike już zdecydowanie mówi, gdzie mają się udać, gdy nagle Rarity wyczarowuje jednak rydwan cały w kryształach. Spike jest w szoku i pyta się jak tego dokonała. Ona jednak nie rozumie pytania. Spike próbuje nie powiedzieć, że księga zniknęła, jednak jest paplą i mówi w końcu, że księgi nie ma. Rarity orientuje się, że księgi faktycznie nie ma i zrzuca całą winę na Spike. Potem on zrzuca winę na Sowalicję. Rarity jednak nie potrzebuje już ten książki. Rarity już straciła panowanie nad sobą i czaruje rydwany dla poszczególnych miejsc Equestrii. Rarity jest pewna, że Spike będzie jej towarzyszył jak w Ponyville. Nagle krzyczy, że każdy zakątek Equestrii pozna jej kreatywność i zamienia wszystko wokół w wielki kolorowy raj. Powrót Rarity do normalności Spike w końcu… odmawia. Rarity udaje, że nie dosłyszała. Spike powtarza to, co powiedział. Mówi prawdę Rarity, że owszem zmieniła wszystko, ale nie ulepszyła. Przyznaje, że nie miał odwagi powiedzieć jej tego, jak mówiła o nim jak o najlepszym przyjacielu. thumb|left|I wszystko gra Rarity powtarza ostatnie słowo i cała ta dziwna magia z niej wypływa. Rarity nie pamięta co się działo i nie czuje się najlepiej. Podchodzi do widoku na Ponyville i stwierdza, że stało się coś okropnego. Spike mówi jej wprost, że to przez nią i przypominają mu się ostatnie słowa zaklęcia: „… Dopiero gdy prawdziwe słowa zostaną wypowiedziane, uwolniona zostaniesz”. Spike tłumaczy jej, że chciała zmienić całą Equestrię przez jedno zaklęcie. Bał się na początku powiedzieć jej prawdę co o tym myśli, jednak w końcu się odważył i zaklęcie prysło. Rarity pociesza go, że są przyjaciółmi i zawsze powinien mówić jej prawdę. Epilog W bibliotece Twilight, Spike pisze wpis do księgi: thumb|right|Czyżby Twilight dopiero wstała z łóżka? Nagle otwierają się drzwi, a w nich stoi rozczochrana Twilight. Mówi do Spike, by nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie brał książki z biblioteki z zamku księżniczek bez pytania. Mówi też, że Księżniczka Luna i Księżniczka Cadance mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż sprzątanie Ponyville. Twilight rzuca się na łóżko i krzyczy jeszcze na Spike, czy ma pojęcie jak trudno było usunąć tę czarną magię. Spike głupio się śmieje i mówi, że Twilight nie wygląda za dobrze. Powiedział tylko prawdę, bo tak robią dobrzy przyjaciele i wychodzi. Twilight z pogardą wścieka się. Galeria En:Inspiration Manifestation Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu